Safe and Sound
by All the Witty Ones Were Taken
Summary: After a terrible accident the turtles are in turmoil. With Donatello out of commission and Raph and Leo crumbling under the weight of their own vendetta. It's up to Mikey to help Donnie on the path of recovery.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT**

Life had a strange way of reminding you that things could always be worse Mikey conceded. You'd think being number one on the hit list of every bad guy in town, forced to live in a sewer and being a talking mutant turtle would be enough.

Feeling the body lying next to him begin to twitch and shake he readied himself for the full blown convulsions which were to follow. Helplessly he could only whisper words of comfort to the tormented soul next to him; the repeated experience had taught him any more would do more harm than good.

Yes life had a funny way of showing you things could always be worse.

After all the villains they had faced and hair raising experiences they had been through, they had never thought that the Purple Dragons of all people would be the ones to bring down one of their own.

After being in a coma for a month Donatello's family waited with baited breath for the day he would wake. Standing vigil over their fallen brother/son as he lay in his lab that had been converted into a med bay, they held on to the belief that this horrific ordeal would be over with as soon as the Bo wielder opened his eyes.

It wasn't until he awoke that they realised that this nightmare had twisted into something worse. Donatello had awoken in the early hours of the morning; Raphael had bellowed the news to his family as it had been during his rotation. It was only as they gathered round they realised something was seriously wrong, no matter what they did or said no reaction came from their bed bound brother.

Out of their depth they had immediately called upon their family friend Leatherhead to assess what was wrong with the genius. Waiting for their friend's verdict anxiously while their crocodile friend ran every test he knew. After hours of waiting Leatherhead emerged from the lab grim faced only to confirm what they had all feared.

The results of that encounter could never be undone, and they had to face the cruel reality that their beloved genius Donatello was now brain damaged. His once ingenious brain was now his crippling disability.

Raphael had predictably been the first to react, hurling his Sais into Donatello's computer baying for the blood of every purple dragon on the street and storming out of the lair. For once no one made a move to stop him too consumed by their own turmoil.

Leonardo had taken one last regretful look at his damaged brother and walked away, the hopelessness of the situation hovering over him like a dark cloud. Failure and guilt painfully twisted his stomach. Leaving only his father and youngest brother to watch over their ill fated brother.

Splinter had taken his sons limp had in his own, for once lost for wisdom or guidance he could normally offer his sons in spades, he resorted to gently drawing circles on the back of his son's hand, a familiar trick he had used to get his sons to sleep when they were young.

Mikey's couldn't believe his families reactions, they had all reacted like Don had left them. But he knew his immediate older brother the best, he wasn't gone just a little lost. 'He'll come back, they'll see'. Determined he took his brother's hand gripping it tight. Donatello had played nurse to him countless times thought their lives and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to return the favour.

' **Beep, Beep, Beep.'** The alarm clock whined incessantly, abruptly waking those in its presence. A groan was emitted from under a blanket cocoon; a hand emerged fumbling around for snooze slapping the surface of the nightstand until it eventually hit the snooze button. All was quiet until...

' **Beep,Beep,Beep.'**

" **UUUGHHH!"**

Defeated, the turtle emerged from his cocoon slamming the off switch on the alarm; he sat up and stretched his joints popping in protest.

He turned to the bed other occupant, unsurprised to see his companion awake staring aimlessly at the ceiling. "Morning bro" he chirped in greeting, grinning when his brother's gaze meet his briefly before returning to staring aimlessly. Being the only acknowledgement Mikey needed he jumped out of bed, grabbing the wheelchair and pushing it close to the bed. "Rise and shine bro" putting an arm under his brother's knees and the other behind his shell with some difficulty he managed to lift his brother and place him into the wheelchair. Thanking his lucky stars that April had managed to obtain one as his back cracked in protest.

"Time for breakfast. I wonder why it's called that? I bet you would know. Master Splinter says it's the most important meal of the day, can't be that important if he won't let us eat pizza for it. Dinner is my favourite, or is it lunch?" He wheeled his brother towards the kitchen and placed him at the kitchen table, as he began bustling around in order to prepare breakfast for everybody.

"Meh! As long as I get pizza I don't care. Oh speaking of pizza, I really want to try experimenting with flavours. Oh ooh, how does sour worms and gummy bear pizza sound? We'll have to wait until you can chew better first, but it will be awesome! Definitely can't be worse than Hawaiian. I mean dude who looked at a pizza and said I know pineapple? Crazy Hawaiians, although I have to admit that they have the coolest sense of fashion, I bet I'd look good in a Hawaiian shirt."

Mikey continued to ramble uninterrupted as helped his brother slowly eat his breakfast, spoon feeding him every drop as Don's grip was now too weak to hold the spoon.

Thankfully though the purple banded turtle still knew how to swallow without choking, although had some difficulty chewing.

"Morning my sons" came the raspy voice of their sensei as the giant rat swept gracefully into the room.

"Morning Master Splinter" Mikey greeted his father.

The past few months had taken its toll on their ageing farther as he now leaned heavily on his staff, stress having a heavy impact on his health.

At first Splinter had been determined to care for his damaged child but the burden had been too much to bear. He could no longer lift his son as he could when they were children, which made many tasks such as getting Don up in the morning, washing him and many other tasks impossible. With a heavy heart he had placed his son in the hands of his youngest. At first he had been anxious unsure if Michelangelo was mature enough to be trusted with the enormity of this task ahead, but Michelangelo was nothing if not full of surprises, he had listened carefully to Miss O'Neil and Leatherheads advise and warnings, was prompt in giving his brother pain medication and helped his father with Donatello's daily exercises.

Splinter was proud of all sons yes, but he had never been so proud of his youngest, he'd been the only source of light in these dark horrific times.

Smiling Splinter gracefully accepted his bowl of his son and ate quietly. Although his smile wavered when he saw the two empty chairs, it had been this way since Donatello had been allowed out of the confines of lab. His two eldest were rarely to be seen.

Leonardo was forever training in the dojo or meditating in his room. Clearly his eldest couldn't settle and his normal routine was doing nothing to ease his mind. While this worried the father he knew that trying to get his son to talk before he was ready would be like trying to get water from rock. He trusted that Leonardo would come to him when he was ready.

Raphael was another concern his hot tempered son would forever be a source of worry. Since his vow to wipe out the purple dragons, Raphael sightings were now rare and far in between. With only dirty dishes letting him know that his son had returned at all.

While the blue and red banded turtles would deny this until the cows came home, the pair were more alike than they thought. Both were stubborn as mules and the more you pushed the harder they pushed back.

Splinter could only pray neither of his eldest would do something they would regret.

A body slammed into a dumpster with a crash, the man gasped, desperately trying to scramble to his feet when a foot came down hard on his back and a sai was pressed against his throat.

"I'll ask again, where is Hun?"

"I-I told you I don't know!"

"Wrong answer" He growled before smashing the butt of his sai into the guy's forehead, knocking the man out cold. Lifting the lid of the dumpster Raphael callously dumped the body into it.

He didn't have time for anymore timewasters, he was running out of time and none of these good for nothing punks knew everything.

The longer he waited the deeper Hun went into hiding and there was no way he was going to let that ponytailed prick was get away with what he had done. He needed to go deeper into enemy territory, spying the Oroku Saki Empire in the distance he sneered; after all if none of the purple dragons knew where Hun was then there was another group who would.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello, again I'm really sorry for the slow updates and I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have that much in it, the next one should be a bit more interesting. I just wanted to get up what I have tonight while I have the chance. A huge thank to Musical ninja for helping me out and giving me ideas it was a huge help.**

"BOY'S HURRY OR YOU'LL BE LATE." Came Yoshi's almost daily call.

Sighing Donatello shoved the last of his books into his back pack, before trudging downstairs. Mikey raced past him sliding down the banister hooting in delight, Hikari perched on his shoulder.

"Mikey!" He admonished as his brother nearly knocked Michiko of his shoulder, but his excitable brother paid no heed running out the door.

He sighed following suit; while he often scoffed at the notion of precognition something told him that today was not going to be a good day.

School was only a twenty minute walk away; they had that to be grateful for, their fathers beaten old 5 seater car could no longer transport all of them and their daemons like it once hand.

Ahead he could see Raphael laughing and jeering with his best friend Casey Jones. Someone Donatello could never understand the appeal of. The boy had the IQ of a door knob and the arrogance of a snob. But he could understand why Raph was fond of him. The pair were too peas in a pod. Even their daemons were similar a Staffie and a Rottweiler.

Michelangelo was animatedly chatting with one of his numerous friends Leatherhead (a nickname he presumed as he doubted the sanity of any parent naming their child Leatherhead, although Leatherhead definitely wasn't known for sanity.)

Himself and Leonardo walked together as usual, it was nice to be in his eldest brother's company he knew his brother had numerous friends he could walk with instead, but when asked his brother would smile and say "It's okay Donnie I see them enough in school, besides this our time." Normally the pair would walk in amicable silence, but today Leo had other plans.

"So Donatello, how's umm things?" He began awkwardly.

"Umm fine I guess"

"Good, Good. So how's that...thing you're working on.

"Great actually! I finally solved the connection problem I was having you see-

"That's great Don, you see the thing is Sensei has asked me to give you extra training so I was thinking maybe-

"WHOA! Wait What?!" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Well you know you're a bit behind in training. Sensei has asked me to give you extra lessons." Leo tumbled his worlds.

"Why is he so insistent that I have to learn to fight? Why can't he just back off?" He ground out through gritted.

"Watch your tone Donatello." Warned his brother and Meiyo growled deeply.

"Why can't I have an opinion" he spat back.

"Spot acting like a spoilt brat."

"I will when you stop being Daddy's errand boy."

"Enough!" Leo roared and snatched his hand in a vice like grip "I don't know what's gotten into you and frankly I don't care. We owe Sensei everything. Without him we'd still be living on the streets. So you need to start showing a little more respect understood?" He hissed.

"Ow Yes! Let go!" He relented and Leo gave him one last calculating look before relinquishing his grip.

"Splinter junior." He muttered nastily.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing" he muttered.

The rest of the walk was horrible as both boys stewed bitterly, neither wanting to speak to the other. Their daemons remained silent in fear of breaking the uneasy truce.

Michiko literally sighed in relief when the pair parted ways at the school gates.

"Arsehole"

"Donnie!" Michiko gasped.

"What he is."

"You don't mean that." Donatello just snorted in response, he certainly felt that way currently.

Michiko remained firmly tucked into his collar, as the pair made their way their way through the packed school yard.

They didn't linger for long choosing to head to their first class; there was little else to do, it's not like they had any friends to talk to. Not that either them would know what to do if they ever had friends.

Instead they slipped through the packed corridors, head down to remain as invisible as possible. A particularly hard shove to his shoulder sent them sprawling, Donatello barely catching Michiko. His satchel flew open scattering his books on the floor. He hurriedly tried to gather them before people stood on them, getting his hand stomped on in the process.

He had gathered all but one of his books when a pair of trainers appeared in front of him. "Are you looking for this?"

Looking up Donatello gasped and staggered to his feet.

April O'Neil, by far the prettiest girl he'd ever seen stood in front of him, her fox daemon Revati besides her looking curiously at them.

"H-hello, um April, I mean hi" He stuttered helplessly almost dropping the books he just collected.

"Hi." She smiled and he grinned back, until she coughed gesturing to the book she holding out to him.

"Oh thank you." He chirped. Awkwardly taking his book back from her she smiled.

"You're welcome, Donnie. I'll see you in class." He could only stutter and gape at her retreating back.

"She knows my name." He whispered joyfully to Michiko who squealed happily.

"Phase one is complete."

"It's only taken 3 years but gah she knows my name."

He would never admit it but there was a definite spring in his step on his way to class.

Morning classes passed in their usual blur, while mathematics usually excited him, getting hold of new formulas and equations always did, lately all they had been doing is rehearsing the same stuff over and over again and he had finished within 15 minutes.

Science was much the same, leaving him to stare out of the window for the majority of the lesson until the bell rang for lunch.

Donatello hated lunchtime, as much as he insisted that he didn't need anyone other than Michiko, sitting on the fringes of Mikey's group of friends just emphasised that he was without any friends to call his own.

Taking his usual seat in the cafeteria he opened up his pack lunch, while some of Mikey's cooking concoctions were interesting for lack of better word he was glad to be tucking into some of Mikey's world class lasagne, but before he could even stick his fork in a hand landed heavily on his shoulder.

"Hey gap tooth!" came the obnoxious caterwaul that could come from one being.

Casey Jones. He'd been the bane of Donatello's existence since he and Raph became friends in middle school. For some reason the Puck head seemed to make it his mission to try and get a rise out of him, he was ashamed to say he often rose to his bait, for a Neanderthal he knew exactly what buttons to press.

His daemon Maia was no better the Rottweiler always tried to frighten Michiko usually pinning her with her giant paws.

"What do you want cave mouth?" he snarled and Michiko shifted into her Collie form, glaring at Maia.

"Me and Raph need some money."

"It's Raph and I genius, why are you coming to me?"

Casey shrugged "Leo already said no and Mikey blows all his on comics."

"What do you need it for? And what makes you think I've got any?" He snapped.

"Sorry that's on a need to know kinda basis and Dude you always have money, it's not like you even go anywhere to spend it."

That stung only because it hit so close to home, he stood. "Listen Cave mouth I'm not going to give you and Raph money just so you could waste on some stupid scheme like buying fake ID's."

"How did you know?"

" **I didn't!** I was guessing!"

"Whatever man, what is your problem? Why have you got to be a bummer about everything?" Casey punctuated his points poking Donatello roughly in the chest. Both daemons were snarling at each other although made no move.

"You're my problem! You idiot! Why can't you just leave me alone?" He shoved Casey shoulder and the punk's expression darkened.

" Raph was right you are just a pathetic _nerd_." With one final shove he sent Donatello sprawling back against the table, landing hard on something that snarled.

Something leathery...

Jumping back to his feet he could clearly see the snarling crocodile lashing out with its tail and jaws.

Before he could even fumble out an apology he was eclipsed by a massive shadow.

Leatherhead towered over him enraged.

"I-I -I'm really sorr-" was all could manage before a giant hand snagged his hair and slammed his head against the table.

His vision blurred and his ears rang but he was sure he could hear those around him shouting and screaming.

His head was jerked back before being slammed down once more this time there was nothing but darkness that greeted him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT**

The dojo was silent as Leo trained diligently. His muscles burned and protested but he pushed through, determined to break through his body's limitations.

He needed to be stronger to protect the little family he had left. He'd already failed once he couldn't afford to lose anyone else, it would shatter his already damaged psyche.

His limbs ached horribly as he performed his katas for the umpteenth time, craving the rest that his mind forbade.

Every night he was transported back to that train wreck of a night. They had been cocky and they had paid dearly.

" _Come on fearless, we've been sittin' here doing nothing all freakin night. I'm itching to give some scum a beatin." Raphael moaned frustrated._

 _They had caught wind that purple dragons were expecting a massive weapons shipment in tonight. What they didn't know was where this meeting was supposed to take place. Taking the battle shell they had tailed known gang members to one of the dragon's headquarters. But they had been inside for hours now, while they were forced to wait restlessly in the battle shell._

" _We're on a stakeout Raph, we need to be patient." He had chided not taking his eyes of the building in front._

" _Come on if we just-"_

 _ **Crunch**_

 _Startled they spun around, only to see Mikey shovelling potato chips into his mouth._

" _Did ya seriously bring food to a steak out?"_

" _Hey all this waiting around is hungry work, I thought I'd come prepared." Mikey defended himself around a mouth full of chips, managing to spray a good amount over Don who was sitting in front of him._

" _EGH! Say it don't spray it Mikey." Whined the genius wiping the offending crumbs off himself._

 _Shaking his head Leo wondered how they ever managed to get anything done, when the doors to the dragon headquarters swung open, revealing the head of the dragon himself Hun._

 _After shushing his companions, they all watched as the blonde mammoth scanned his surrounds with baited breath, hoping that the shadows they had parked in were enough to conceal the battle shell._

 _It must have been for Hun signalled for his men to follow as he leaped into a nearby parked van, his men doing the same, they drove off six vans in total._

" _Tail them." He ordered Donatello, who nodded in return and ignited the engine._

 _Carefully they had tailed the dragons to a warehouse along the pier. Parking in the shadows they had made the rest of the way on foot._

 _Spying armed gangsters patrolling the outside Raphael and Leo quickly incapacitated them knocking them out before they could make a sound and dragging their bodies out of sight._

 _Together they had slipped in through a window, Donatello giving each a boast for using his Bo staff to pole vault in._

 _Silently they watched the exchange below._

 _Hun was making a deal with the Yakuza, the Japanese were selling the street thugs high grade weaponry. Making Leo shudder just thinking of the damage the purple dragons could inflict on New York with them._

 _The place was teeming with Yakuza and Purple dragons alike and they were vastly outnumbered, but Leo wasn't concerned, they had handled far more deadly enemies than common street thugs. Giving his brothers the signal they swooped down._

" _Well lookie here, the Purple Dugheads have a play date." mocked Raph, spinning his sais with his fingers._

" _Aww and they didn't invite us." sniggered Mikey._

 _That was all the enemy needed to hear, and in a split second the place was in a haze of bullets, forcing them to scatter in all directions._

 _The Thugs never stood a chance, as Leo suspected they were untrained shooting widely at everything. It had been like playtime fighting these losers and they had most certainly broken all of their toys._

 _With the last of the thugs falling with a blow to the head from Mikey's nun chucks, Mikey had begun gloating "Man are we awesome or what!?" he cheered and began showing off with his nun chucks._

 _Leo ignored him keeping an eye on their fallen enemy. It was then he realised that Hun was nowhere to be seen. He must have snuck out during the fight, but why Hun never ran from a fight._

 _Too late had he spotted the timer. 3 seconds was the only warning they had. They had leapt through the window glass shattering everywhere, as they fell into the murky water below they were knocked sideways as the warehouse exploded._

 _Heat was unbearable on their skin and shells, they were grateful when they hit the water. But the water could not save them from the debris that rained down on them a huge piece hit Leo on the back pinning him to the bay bed._

 _Pain jolted him his arm as it became pinned under a beam. He struggled desperately trying to free it, using his one of his swords as leverage he finally managed to pry it out. Free he began to swim to the surface when a flash of purple caught his attention._

 _Don must have been near him when the debris had fallen. As his brothers lower torso had become pinned and he was frantically trying to get free._

 _Wasting no time Leo raced to his brother ignoring the festering burn in his lungs. He tried with every ounce of strength he had to free his brother who was now alarmingly still. But he hadn't been strong enough._

 _As his vision began to blur and the fire in his lungs became unbearable. He'd been forced to return to surface, abandoning his younger brother._

 _Gasping for air he could hear Raphael calling his name as he and Mikey swam over frantically._

" _Don" he spluttered "He's still down there."_

 _Immediately the pair had dived under, Leo following with another gasp of air._

 _It had taken 3 of them to free their brother; Don long having slipped into unconsciousness, Raph had hugged his brother's body close as they swam for the nearest part of shore. Gently laying him on ground Raph placed his head on his brother's chest listening for any sound of breathing._

" _Shit!" He cried, fingers going immediately to Don's neck, trying desperately to find a pulse. "His pulse is weak"_

" _Mickey quickly, get a re-breather out of the battle shell. Hurry!" He barked at youngest who sprinted off._

 _It was only Raph's constant Mouth to mouth that kept Don's heart beating. When Mikey had arrived back they immediately strapped the re-breather on Don. Hoping it would give enough oxygen to keep their brother with them._

 _A slow, shallow rise of Don's chest let them know he was starting to breathe again on his own. But Leo knew he was far from out of danger, remembering something Don himself told him about second hand drowning, it only took a teaspoon of water in some ones lungs to drown._

 _Gently they had carried Don back to the battle shell. Leo holding him close while Raph took the wheel, fingers a constant pressure on his brothers wrist to let him know his brother was still with them, barley registering Mikey covering the pair in a blanket._

The rest of the evening had been a blur, he couldn't remember the journey or even arriving at the lair, the last thing he could remember was Leatherhead snatching his brother from out of his arms and whisking him away.

He'd left him; he abandoned his brother to a watery grave because he was too weak to help him. That moment haunted his sleep and every waking hour.

He stumbled as his muscles in his thighs began to spasm. In rage he slammed his swords to the ground. He was weak.

He dragged his body to his room hoping to meditate to clear his head he'd just shut the door, when Mickey had shown up knocking insistently on the door.

"Yo Leo! Movie night! You've got to join us." Mikey requested.

"Not now Mikey" He grunted out, feeling exhausted to his bones, all he wanted was to go to sleep.

"That's what you said last time and the time before that and the-"

"GO AWAY MICHALENGELO!" He bellowed. Before collapsing on his bed, he'd barley shut his eyes when Raph began shouting. Covering his pillow over his ear slits he finally gave into sleep.

It was blissful until Donatello once again broke into his dreams, dripping wet always demanding the same thing _"Why did you leave me Leo?"_

Waking once more with a gasp, he threw back the covers and went looking for some herbal tea that sometimes helped his troubled mind. It was on his way into the kitchen that he saw the lights of Donatello's old lab on. Seeing as Mikey and Don were on the living room couch and Sensei was meditating in his room, that left one person, Raph.

Sensing his immediate brother was plotting he snuck up behind him curious to see what his brother was planning.

"What are you doing?"

His brother jumped wheeling round weapon in hand relaxing it slightly when he saw who it was.

"Long time no see fearless." Growled Raph.

"Funny I could say the same to you."

"Yeah, well unlike the rest of this family I've actually been working to make this city a better place."

"Yes, I suppose you have." He agreed lightly. "Why do you have Don's duffel bag?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing much, I'm just curious."

"Yeah well, why don't cha go be curious someplace else."

"You're planning on attacking the Purple Dragon Headquarters."Leo stated simply, confident he knew his brother's plan. After spotting the grappling hook on Raph's belt.

"Nope, Sorry Miss Marple you're losing your touch."

"Then where are you going?"

"To cut the head off the snake."

"The Foot. Raph-"

"No, I ain't got time for a lecture. It's time to end this once and for all."

"I wasn't going to lecture you. I'm joining you."

"What!? No don't be so reckless? No stopping me?"

"No. You're right. Too long have we treated this fight as game. Hun almost destroyed us all because he was ruthless; he killed his own allies and gang members in the process. What do we do? We beat up a few thugs and call ourselves ninja. It's time that we took the fight to them and end this for good. No more games."

"You're seriously agreeing with me?"

"I know I never thought I'd see the day either."

"Ass hat. When are we going to do this?"

"Tomorrow night. We have to plan this carefully if we want to come home at all. Plus I think we should talk to Mikey this is his fight as well."

"Mikey? I doubt you could tear him away from the living vegetable."

"It's up to him, but I wouldn't feel right leaving him out of this."

* * *

"Come on, Donnie it's bath time." Cheered Mikey. Running the bath, he checked the temperature with his elbow periodically until it felt just right.

"Ok on the count of 3, 1, 2, 3" he heaved, lowering Donnie gently into the water.

It had been a terrible night last night, neither of them had gotten much sleep. Don had had multiple violent fits during the night and the early hours of the morning and Mikey felt as though his eye lids now weighed a ton. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a full night's sleep.

Yawning loudly, he grabbed the wash cloth and soap and began scrubbing down his brother. He could tell the bad night had taken its toll on Don too as he was more lethargic and unfocused than usual. After this he could do with a nap and Mikey would definitely join him.

After scrubbing down his brother's front, he grabbed the scrubbing brush to clean his brother's shell. Smiling as he remembered doing this as children, bathing together and helping each other wash their shells, while Raph screamed bloody murder and tried to escape like a drowning cat. He wondered if they could still fit in the tub, they had been so small back then.

Admiring Don's now clean shell, he reached for a towel, only to touch thin air.

"Aw man." He remembered Splinter washed the towels yesterday; they must still be in the dryer.

"Stay here Donnie, I'll be right back." Sprinting to the dryer and throwing out various robes and sheets, until he found a towel. Running back "hey Don found- DONNIE!"He screamed. Towel dropping at his feet as he sprinted forward to his flailing brother, Don was in the throes of seizure head barley above the water and sinking.

He panicked going against everything he learnt he jumped in with his brother, water splashing all over the bathroom floor. He grabbed his brother by the underarms and tried desperately to pull him out of the bath, his grip slipping as his brother's wet limbs thrashed around.

" **LEO! RAPH!"** he screamed desperately, 'this can't be happening, not again.' He despaired. **"FATHER! HELP! SOMEONE!"**

The bathroom door crashed open as Splinter raced into the room. Without missing a beat he ordered Michelangelo to release his brother, while he pulled the plug out of the bath.

Mikey did as he was told slowly laying his brother back down and jumped out of the now dwindling water of the bath. With the danger past Mikey began to shake, 'how could he be so stupid? First he left Don alone and then he almost let him drown again.'

"Michelangelo calm yourself." Splinter tried to soothe, but it had the opposite effect, Mickey chocked back a sob but it was no use and soon he bawling in his father's arms.

"Michelangelo, these incidents happen, you are not to blame."

"But- but I left him and I was too STUPID to help and-"

"Enough my son, you have done this family proud, you have done me proud these last few months."

"I let him down. Donnie would have known what to do." He whined miserably.

"Donatello has indeed been let down by certain individuals, but most certainly not by you. When his spirit is stronger he will have you to thank."

"You believe me?"

"Yes. For many months I have tried to contact your brother on the astral plane but haven't been able. But for the past week I have caught glimpses of his spirit. He is getting stronger."

"I knew it" Mikey breathed.

When Don's body finished convulsing the pair gently lay him on his side the floor and placed a folded towel under his head as they allowed him to recover. Gently they checked him for injuries finding only mild bruises, when they were certain he was fine they carried him to Mikey's bedroom depositing him on the bed.

"My son, I will watch over your brother now rest." Too exhausted to argue Mikey grabbed a spare pillow and crashed out on the couch. He slept peacefully for a few hours, until the sound of voices roused him.

"Leo, I'm telling you infiltrating foot HQ from the underground is the worst idea ever."

"OK. Raph what's your plan then?"

"Simple, blast the front door open and beat the crap out of anyone who stands in our way"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"What are you guys talking about?" mumbled Mikey the rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His brothers turned scrutinising him.

"How to best destroy the Foot."

"RAPH!"

"What Fearless? You wanted to include Mikey, now's your chance." Raph sneered.

"Leo what's he talking about?"

Sighing Leo pinched he skin between his eyes, looking as though he was trying to fend off a headache.

"Raph and I are planning to attack the Foot tonight."

"What?! Why?!" Mikey looked from brother to brother.

"Vengeance." Leo answered simply "For Don."

Never in his life had Mikey felt so angry, how dare they use his brother as an excuse for their petty vendetta. "Don't you dare! You haven't cared about Don since he woke up!" He screamed, startling his brothers momentarily.

"Don't go there Mikey." Warned Raph grating his teeth painfully

"What's the matter hit to close to home? You don't care about Don at all."

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"Enough Michelangelo"

"No while you two have been mopping around I've been caring for him and do you know the worst part? He would have done the same for anyone of us!"

"Donatello is gone Mikey."

"NO HE'S NOT HE'S IN MY FRIKKEN BED!"

"His body may still be with us but his spirit is long gone."

"That's not true-"

"Face it Mikey Don is long gone and it's selfish to keep his body going."

" _SELFISH?!_ "

"LOOK at him Mikey! There's nothing there." Raph roared pointing to his head. "He was a genius and now he can't even go to the toilet without someone helping him!"

"He's getting better!"

"No he's not Mikey!"

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed Leo "I thought we could come to an agreement but clearly not, Raph we have to leave we can't waste anymore time."

"You're not going anywhere!" Blocking their exit Mikey began swinging his nun chucks in warning.

"Alright, Mikey how about a deal?" ignoring Raph's splutters Leo continued on "If you can take me and Raph in a fight we will stay, if not you'll let us walk out of here."

"Two against one? Hardly fair Leo."

"Life's not fair, do we have a deal?"

"Yes." No sooner than he had uttered those words Raph charged sweeping his leg, attempting to knock Mikey off balance.

Mikey dodged easily leaping to the side, but was forced to block as Leos Katana was brought down inches from his head. He couldn't dodge Raph's second attack as he landed a kick on his side, sending him sprawling to the ground, he recovered quickly leaping up. Swinging his nun chucks rapidly he landed a hit on Raph's side and managed to catch Leo on the knee. But neither brother went down coming at him again and again.

Raph managed to disarm one of his nun chucks catching the chain with his sai and throwing it across the room. Raph charged again and this time Mikey used his brother's momentum against him using his back as a spring board. Only Leo seemed to anticipate this, with a round house kick to his chest Mikey was sent crashing into the coffee table his only remaining nun chuck was send spinning across the room.

He began to stand when the cool metal of Leo's sword pressed against his neck.

"You're out of practice Mikey. I was expecting more from you." Leo's the cold voice resonated throughout the room. The sword was removed and Leo and Raph began walking away, without once glancing at the destruction they left behind.

In a last ditch effort Mikey grabbed one of his discarded nun chucks.

"This isn't over come back you cowards!" he cried after them but they paid him no heed.

"What has happened?!" Splintered roared, spying his son beaten and infuriated in the carnage that was once the living room.

"Raph, Leo. They've gone nuts their going after the Foot."

"Fools, they'll be killed. Michelangelo stay with your brother, I will deal with Leonardo and Raphael."

"Hai Sensei." With that Mikey watched his father sprint after his wayward sons. Both his body and pride had taken a beating, dejected he sulked back to his room lying down next to his brother.

He gently held his brother's hand before the tears came crashing down again and he cried on his brother's shoulder.

"We need you Donnie. Everything is falling apart. Please Donnie I need you!" he continued to weep until he finally had nothing left, falling fast asleep by his brother's side hands still entwined.

If only he had stayed awake he may have felt the other hand begin to squeeze back and the distorted voice that weakly called his name.

"Iky."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Don't own TMNT**

Pain was the first thing Don registered when he awoke, this head throbbing in agony, even his own heart beat was too loud, resounding painfully in his ears.

The light, although minimal seemed to burn his retinas. Everything was blurry like looking through frosted glass. His arms trembling as he feebly attempted to shield his eyes.

He attempted to sit up but it was fruitless his body weighing him down like lead. The disobedience of his own body was frustrating as his arms trembled and his legs were completely immovable. But what was frightening was how his mind refused to cooperate; it was sluggish and painful to think.

It startled him when he realised he didn't know where he was, he looked around but the room seemed to spin when he moved his head.

He felt shifting next to him and he spied a flash of sea green as his companion rolled over mumbling in his sleep.

'Sea green, he knew that from somewhere, it was really significant but why.' His train of thoughts was delayed when the pounding in his head increased, seemingly punishing him for thinking at all.

It wasn't until he spied an orange bandana wrapped haphazardly around a bed poll that his brain finally put the pieces together.

'Mikey of course how could he not recognise his baby brother. We are in his room. But why?' No matter how hard he tried he could not find an answer, he attempted to call out only to moan pitifully as his tongue felt numb and he couldn't make the right sounds.

It was all becoming too much, he needed answers, but he felt like a puppet whose strings had been cut. 'Mikey please wake up I'm frightened, tell me what's happening. Raph, Leo please help the room won't stop spinning.'

Desperately he reached for his brother who although was in the same bed suddenly felt miles away, trembling arms reached his brother but lacked the strength to do anything more than brush against his skin.

"Iky" he tried again slurring his brother's name desperately, but Mikey did not stir continuing to snore.

The pounding in his increased with a vengeance and he had to admit defeat falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Splinter raced across the rooftops as fast as his old bones would allow.

Leonardo and Raphael had gone too far, he had tolerated their distance and even had grudgingly tolerated their disregard for their Donatello, but attacking their brother so dishonourably and now launching a reckless attack on the Foot. They may be willing to throw their lives away but he most certainly wasn't.

Not for the first time he wished his gentle son was able to guide them, Donatello had always been able to calm and reassure his brothers when even Splinter could not. It was true that you don't truly appreciate what you have until it's gone.

He leaped agilely across the rooftops using his tail for extra balance. When he got a hold of his two eldest, they better pray that his temper had abated for at the moment he felt like hauling them over his knees and tan their hides until they can't sit for a week.

Foot headquarters were dead ahead, his sons better pray they hadn't done anything stupid.

They boys moved sailed through the air on the via their grappling hooks landing carefully on the side of the building, spying the coast was clear Leo pulled out a trinket from Donatello's duffel bag. It was a high frequency disrupt-er Don had designed himself, the device admitted a high frequency pitch, too high for human ears, but caused the glass in the window to shatter completely.

Climbing through they quickly blended into the shadows, and made their way silently into the corridor and towards the elevator. They needed to go top that's where the Shredder would be.

Spying Foot soldiers ahead they struck, striking down the unsuspecting ninja brutally. They had little time to waste if they wanted to maintain the element of surprise.

They ran to the elevator taking out any Foot soldiers who crossed their path and soon they were making their way up to the top level, for a moment Leo felt as though he was in one of Mikey's video games, on the final level about to go up against the ultimate boss in order to complete the game.

His thoughts darkened thinking of his baby brother and the look of utter devastation those blue eyes had shot his way. 'I'm doing this for him, for all of them.' He reassured himself, steeling himself for the battle ahead. Raphael next to him was doing the same cranking his neck and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The elevator ground to halt, pinning as the doors opened, revealing nothing but an empty court yard.

They stepped out cautiously, there was no way the Shredder didn't know they were there, so where was he.

"You dare to attack my home." A female voice called echoing all around them. They spun trying to spot her but she remained hidden.

"Karai. Enough games come out and face us!"

"Humm, only two of you? Where are the purple and orange ones? Surely they must be here somewhere, not even you would be foolish enough to try and take down my father's empire by yourselves." She continued dancing in and out of the shadows allowing them only a glimpse before disappearing again.

"ENOUGH TALK! WHERE'S HUN?" Raph bellowed sick of her games.

"Hun? Now why would you be looking for him?"

"None of your business Lady!"

"I see, Leonardo I have to say I am disappointed after all these years you have yet to train your dog, have you considered a choke chain?"

"WHY YOU B-"

"Enough talk where is the Shedder?"

"Away on business, but don't worry I am fully equipped to deal with pests such as yourselves."

She stepped out of shadows, the blades on her father's uniform gleaming in the moonlight, on her signal her army followed suit and soon they were surrounded.

"Ah crud."

They were surrounded but that mattered not to Raphael who leaped into the sea of foot ninja with the ferocity of a cornered wild cat.

The battle commenced with the clang of metal on metal. Leonardo immediately dispensing the first foolish ninja who tried to pit his skills against him, when Karai leaped at him her blade imbedded where he once stood.

Without missing a beat she swung again, forcing him to match her blow.

"You made a mistake coming here Leonardo." she hissed.

"No. It is you who made the mistake of taking my brother from me and I will not stop until he's avenged."

"What!? What are you talking about?" Karai's befuddled question went unanswered as Leo used her confusion against her, slamming the butt of his sword into her gut, knocking the breath from her lungs.

He lunged again determined to take her out; but she recovered quickly their katana's crashed together furiously as neither was willing to yield.

A cry startled Leo, panicking he scanned the battle ground in search of Raphael, his brother was lost in a sea black and for a horrifying minuet he feared the worst. Until Raphael's roar of furry reassured him his brother was alive and fighting.

Leo's distraction cost him dearly as Karai pressed her advantage, striking again one of Leo's katanas went soaring into the air landing a few feet away with a crash.

Cursing Leo reaffirmed his grip on his remaining sword and met Karai next strike.

Raphael had never thought he'd tire of fighting ninja, but he must have underestimated how much his younger brother's watch his back in a fight. They just kept coming, like a Hydra when he cut one down two more appeared in their place.

One particularly lucky numbskull had managed to catch his shoulder with a morning star. Breaking the skin and bruising the bone on impact. He suspected there may be nerve or muscle damage judging by the shooting pains running down his arm. Gritting his teeth he slammed his elbow into the bastard coming up behind him ignoring the fire in his shoulder.

He leaped out of the way as a barrage of shrunken were tossed his way, jumping over a group of ninja he slammed two of their heads together and took out another two with a split kick.

He didn't have any time to celebrate as yet another series of shrunken were heading straight for him. Rolling out of the way he could each one whizzing past him and striking the ground, one however aimed true imbedding itself into the back of his knee. He hissed yanking it out, he could almost hear Don's soft chiding in his head telling him he should take better care of himself but a sharp blow to the back of his head brought him to his knees, his world spun violently as he attempted to stand, he could barely see the fist coming towards him when his world turned black.

"Leonardo! I know nothing of the things you speak of. I will not tolerate this attack on my home!" Karai motioned over his shoulder "And neither will my men." She added venomously.

Leo spared a glance behind him, the sight of brother fallen with a sword pointed at his neck and boot on his chest shook him to his core. "RAPH!" he screamed. His brother lay far too still and for a split second red blurred into purple. 'No not again.' He thought desperately.

"Let him go Karai." He spat. She shook her head.

"I warned you Leonardo, I gave you a chance to leave and you refused now you must live with the consequences of your actions." With an almost regretful look she gave her man a signal and he raised his sword ready to render Raphael's head from his body.

"NO!"

A cane shot out from nowhere and with deadly precision it struck the sword out of the would-be executioner's hand.

The bewildered ninja had no time to comprehend what was happening when they were submersed in a cloud of smoke. Leo could barely comprehend what happened when a familiar furred hand on his shoulder guided him away.

He didn't know how his father managed to get them out, he felt dazed and let his father's hand guide him like a child out of danger.

It wasn't until they reached the safety of the sewers did he notice his father straining under his brother's dead weight. Immediately he helped rest his brother against the damp walls of the tunnel.

Raphael was a mess blood coating his face and neck, the gash on the back of his knee wasn't too deep but would need a couple of stitches. His shoulder was by far the worse already turning multiple shades of black and purple his arm would most likely need to be put in a sling, if they wanted to make sure it healed correctly.

"He's concussed, but hopefully it's minor, I will check him again once we are home."

"Sensei, Father I'm-"

"Save it Leonardo!" his father snapped looking angrier than Leo had ever seen him. "It is because of you your brother is in this state, like our family has not suffered enough and yet you saw it fit to add to our grief." The old rat clutched his chest as he felt his heart contort in his chest. Focussing he managed to get his breathing under control, leaning against the tunnel wall, the absence of his staff beginning to take its toll.

Not daring to speak Leo picked up his brother in a fireman's carry and silently followed his father back to the lair. If he wasn't a failure before tonight he was certainly one now.

"Mistress Karia." Called a Foot soldier, who bowed deeply to his superior.

"Any signs of the intruders?"

"No mistress they must have escaped, but we found this on one of the lower levels." He placed a duffel bag in front of her and she snatched it from him, rummaging through its contents.

She snorted upon seeing piles of what look like useless junk. "This is of no use to me. Dispose of it."

"Wait!"

"Doctor Stockman" she greeted icily, "what is it you want?"

"Allow me to examine the bags content, after all it may give us some clues as to where those terrapins are hiding." The doctor reasoned, rubbing his hands together greedily.

She eyed him warily for the moment before throwing him the bag "Suit yourself Stockman. But if I were you I wouldn't get too sidetracked. The Shredder isn't very forgiving, as by now you know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Still don't own TMNT**

 _Raph hissed as he clutched his ankle, the joint was swelling fast, he touched it tentatively confirming to himself that it wasn't broken. He stood wobbling bracing himself on the outside of the stairwell leading down into the building of the roof he was on. A few agonising steps had him gritting his teeth, groaning he pulled out his shell cell and hitting speed dial number 2._

" _Oh Raph. What have you done this time?" called the exasperated voice of his purple banded brother down the end of the line._

" _Why're ya assuming I've done anything?"_

" _You're calling me at a 3 am."_

" _So what? Maybe I'm callin to get your advice on umm sciency stuff." He finished lamely._

" _Sciency Stuff? Really Raph?"_

" _Alright Brainiac, I need you to pick me up."_

 _Donatello breathed a soft sigh before assenting "What happened this time?"_

" _Me un Casey were-"_

" _Casey and I" Donatello automatically corrected._

" _Decided to grab a couple of beers."_

" _Oh my God Raph! are you drunk?!"_

" _Nah I only had a couple. Casey on the other hand needed help getting home. Knucklehead got drunker than a skunk, practically had to carry the moron home."_

" _April won't be happy. So why do you need my help?"_

" _I screwed up a leap and sprained my ankle. I need you pick me up."_

" _Humm...What's in it for me?"_

" _Oh come on." He growled. "Donnie."Almost crushing the phone in his grip._

" _Oh Raph don't get shell in a twist I'm parked below you." Baffled he hobbled to the ledge and peered over spotting the battle shell beneath him._

" _What? When did you?"_

" _Oh please this isn't the first time I've had to pick up your sorry shell. I'm starting to think I'm your personal taxi driver. You coming down? Or do you need me to help you?"_

 _Raph muttered incoherently too embarrassed to ask for further assistance._

" _Alright I'm coming up." Sighed his brother hanging up._

 _Within a couple of minutes his brainy brother was in sight having somersaulted up the fire escape. His familiar duffel bag swung at his side and bow strapped to his back._

" _How'd you know where I'd be?" Raph asked gruffly._

" _Hey I'm not a genius for nothing." Don joked as he dropped down next his brother grabbing the injured appendix and putting it on his lap ignoring the hiss from his brother._

" _I didn't realise genius included psychic."Raph grumbled hissing loudly as Don splinted his ankle._

" _Oh please, I don't need to be psychic to read you Raph. I don't think it's that bad, but you're going to have to rest it for at least a week."_

" _Any way I can do that without old fearless getting on my case?"_

" _I'm afraid not Raphie but when I left Leo was fast asleep so you'll have all night to come up with a decent story."_

" _You won't tell him?"_

" _Tell him what?" Don replied grinning._

" _Don, did I ever tell you you're the turtle?"_

" _No Raph, you always say that and then add "well I'm seriously considering it."_

" _Well maybe this time I was and you just took the fun out of it"_

 _Don finished splinting Raph's ankle and helped his brother hobble down the fire escape and into the Battle shell._

" _Thanks bro." He mumbled reclining back in his seat._

" _No problem Raph, I'll always come and patch you up."_

Waking with a jolt Raph groaned as his head pounded. Sitting up he felt a blanket pool around his thighs and looking around he breathed easy at the sight of his living room.

He hissed when his movement jostled his shoulder, looking down he saw the bandages and sling that encased his shoulder and arm.

He stood wincing when he felt the familiar tug of stitches on the back of his knee. The stitches were haphazard and far too close to the wound making the stitches pull unnecessarily, clearly the work of Leo the guy can't stitch to save his life or anyone else's.

The living room was still a mess the shattered coffee table served as a harsh reminder of the fight with Mikey and the worst part was they didn't have anything to show for it.

Hun was still in hiding, the Foot were still in business and the Shredder was still a prominent threat all they had done was shown to the world how broken their family had become.

His mind wondered back to that night with Donatello on the rooftop. His genius brother would have known how to fix this, after all fixing things was what he did best and he always made it look so easy.

Quietly he made his way to his younger brothers' room silently slipping through the door, softly shutting it behind him.

The room was lit with a soft glow, emitting from the old nightlight Don had salvaged so many years ago to help Mikey sleep better at night.

The pair lay fast asleep on the bed snoring softly, the pair looking so much younger and innocent in the dim glow.

Mikey twisted and turned the sheet falling past his waist and instinctively Raph found himself covering him back up. He shuddered when he pulled it up past a particularly nasty bruise that he knew he had inflicted earlier.

"I'm sorry baby bro." He whispered perching himself on the edge of bed he glanced at the bed's other occupant.

It seemed so long ago that he'd seen his olive skinned brother, a problem of his own making he knew. But seeing him lying there so vulnerable and still just served as a painful reminder of a time filled with so much pain and aggravation when they thought they may lose him for good.

It seemed so unnatural to see Donatello sound asleep in a bed, Raph could recall many night's he woke and saw the familiar light on in Donatello's lab finding the brainiac tinkering away into the early hours of the morning, past out at his desk after pulling one too many all nighters on a particular project.

He didn't know if what Mikey said about him getting better was true, but what he did know was that after his purple banded brother had spent many hours and sleepless nights patching them up, he deserved all the help and care in the world.

"You'd be proud of him Donnie." He found himself saying. "Who would have thought that our resident knucklehead would become our own junior doctor?" he chuckled weakly. "I guess he takes after you, thank God one of us does."

"Raph? What are you doing in here?" murmured Mikey whipping some of the sleep from his eyes. Taking in his brother's battered form his eyes widen. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Did you find Hun?"

"No." An awkward silence seemed to encase the room, neither knew what to say to the other.

"Raph?"

"Yeah Mike?"

"Do you really think Donnie would be proud of me?"

"I don't think Mike, I know. Cause I know I am." Raph smiled softly.

"I'm still angry at you, you know." Mikey admitted.

"I know I screwed up big time and I'm going to have to make it up to you and Don."

"I know you're sorry Raph and I want to forgive you, but I'm just so angry."

"I know, just let me help you with Don that's all I'm asking."

"Okay."

"Thanks Mike." He smiled turning to leave when Mikey grabbed his arm.

"You know if you move the draws you could set up your hammock over there."

"Will do little brother will do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT**

It was rare that Mikey had difficulty sleeping. Insomnia had never been a companion of his, choosing instead to keep company with his purple and blue banded brothers.

None the less he found himself counting the stars projected on his ceiling by his nightlight, unable to find the comfort of sleep.

Perhaps it was because he'd slept earlier, but the tiredness lingered on. Part of him wanted to blame it on Raph's snoring, seriously the guy snored like a chainsaw, but he knew that was just his anger coming up with more justifications for not forgiving his brother.

Never before had he held a grudge, it simply wasn't in his nature. Yes he had been angry before everyone has at some point, but never before had it lingered and festered in to something he barely recognise and he hated it. He hated it how it sat heavily on his chest, hated the snide comments that were on the tip of his tongue when he saw Leo and Raph and the almost involuntary way his hands clenched into fists when he even thought about them.

If this was what Raphael felt like all the time, Mikey did not envy him. Speaking of the hot head, he had taken Mikey up on his offer and set up his hammock where Mikey's draws had been. He knew his brother's earlier apology had been sincere. It was Raph after all; while the hot head didn't always have a handle on his emotions it was rare that he did anything that contradicted them.

None the less he still had a long way to go to earn Mikey's forgiveness.

Part of him felt that he was holding this grudge for two. With Donnie currently unable to give his input Mikey felt it was his duty to do it for him. He was sure his brother would chew those idiots out when he got better, and leave the pair feeling even dumber by using all that logic and long words of his.

Thinking of Donnie made his heart ache more, he knew how guilty his brother would feel knowing divided they had all become.

He flinched when he felt a hand over his. Looking to his side Donnie gazing at him almost worriedly.

"Can't sleep either D?" he asked softly gripping his hand, surprised at the week squeeze he received in response. Donnie stared up into the ceiling and Mikey sighed assuming that the moment of clarity had passed, until he felt light touches on his hand. At first he thought it was tremors but only Don's figure was moving then the reality hit him in the face.

" _Donnie, Donnie." A little voice called whispered hurriedly. "Donnie" he called again shaking his brother frantically._

" _Ugh, Mikey. please let me sleep."Donnie groaned shifting away from the source of his annoyance._

" _I can't sleep my nightlight stopped working."_

" _Mikey, you do realise that none of that matters when you close your eyes its dark anyway."_

" _But Donnie it keeps all the monsters away!"He had whined, gripping the edges of his brother's shell as he attempted to pull him out of bed._

" _Mikey keep it down all you'll wake up everyone."_

" _But_ _ **Donnie"**_

" _Ugh fine I'll take a look."He caved with a grumble, following his youngest brother back to his room. Carefully he examined the broken light. "It's fine Mikey it just needs a new bulb." He reassured, "although it will have to wait until morning, I haven't got spare one."_

" _But how am I going to sleep tonight?" Mikey wailed._

 _Donatello sighed and pinched his brow, reminding Mikey of Master Splinter when he explains to Raph that 7 is still too young to begin weapons training at the beginning of every morning training session._

" _Mikey grab your pillow, you can sleep with me tonight."_

 _Mikey did what he was told, quickly bundling up his teddy and pillow out of his dark room, as not to give the monsters a chance to catch him he raced after his brother almost barrelling into him._

 _Much to his dismay though Donnie's room was no brighter than his, their father having confiscated his lamp after catching him one too many times reading into the early hours. He yelped when he felt his foot brush against something._

" _Relax Mikey it's just a book."_

" _Donnie I don't like the dark." He whimpered once more._

" _I know Mikey, here." He gently took his brothers hand and guided him to the bed._

 _He snuggled up close knowing Donnie wouldn't protest and the elder turtle took his hand and began to gently draw circles on the back of it. The light repetitive movement began to lull him to sleep and within minutes he was sound asleep._

Mikey could help but smile at the memory so many night's he had snuck into Donnie's bed when he couldn't sleep, his genius brother had never once turned him away instead he would rub circles on the back of his hand until he fell asleep. It was such a Donatello thing to do, there was no mistaking it. It was something that was unique between the pair of them, that Mikey couldn't help but grin and he allowed himself once more to be lulled asleep by the familiar movements.

"Night D." He whispered, falling asleep with a ghost of a smile on his face.

The next morning came and Mikey had to admit a good night's sleep did wonders. It had been ages since he'd slept uninterrupted.

Spying Raph still snoring soundly, he grinned as a light bulb pinged alight in his head, racing to the living room he searched frantically until he found his prize.

Giggling he snuck back into his room and towards the hammock. Cackling like a witch he carried out his devious plan.

It goes to show how much of deep sleeper Raph was that he didn't wake up, although in fairness that could have been the pain killers sensei had given him for his shoulder.

Stepping back Mikey admired his handy work, he had to admit he was digging Raph's new look, who wouldn't want a guy with a handlebar moustache and a monocle.

Still sniggering he climbed into his bed to check on Donnie careful not to jostle his brother too much. His brother was still sleeping soundly and as much as he loathed doing this he knew that it was in Donatello's best interest to stick to a routine.

"Donnie. Donnie. Come on D you need to wake up." Obeying Donnie woke up and peered up at Mikey.

"Yeah I know you hate mornings but you're always telling me that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Oh don't look at me like that D; I'll make your favourite."

He didn't get a response but he swore Donnie narrowed his eyes. "Up we get." He groaned as he picked his brother up and placed him in his wheel chair.

He debated waking Raphael but decided Raph would be angry enough once he finds out he's been turned into the turtle version of the monopoly man to add an early wakeup call to the list.

So their usual routine began Mikey made everyone breakfast and fed Donatello, although Master Splinter did not join them as usual which was odd, but he was certain it was no cause for alarm, he was probably catching up some soaps he'd missed during Leo and Raph's, well screw up.

Hearing grumbling behind him Mikey braced himself for Raphael's fury, but to his surprise Raph merely grunted good morning and grabbed his food and a cup of coffee, unaware of his new facial features.

' _Oh this is awesome.'_ Mikey cackled internally, turning away to keep Raphael from seeing his smirk.

"So, um, what do you and Donnie usually do?" Raph began awkwardly.

"Well" Mikey began, "we begin with breakfast, then we watch TV, then we do some stretches, after that it's bath time and then it's lunch, nap, more TV and then dinner." Saying it out loud really it really didn't seem like much but somehow it filled the day, but to his relief Raphael said nothing but nodded in confirmation.

Maybe this could really work.

* * *

Leonardo hovered outside their Father's door, unable to bring himself to knock.

" _It is because of you your brother is in this state-"_ His Father's words echoed round in his head, conjuring all matter of images in his mind.

Mikey looking up at him with his big blue eyes, beaten by the people who had once swore to protect him.

Raphael at a foot soldiers feet, a trickle of blood running down his neck where a sword was held against it.

Donatello sinking soundlessly under the water...

He couldn't take it anymore, how could he ever be trusted to lead again, he had failed not only as their leader but as their brother and son.

He'd made up his mind, striding to his room he knew what he had to do. Pulling a bag out from underneath his bed he began packing, he couldn't stay here any longer.

* * *

It had been nice spending the day with Raph despite the initial awkwardness it was nice to spend time with someone he could have a conversation with. It was still nothing like it used to be but it was getting there slowly.

"Ah Hell no! I'm not watching that crap Mikey."

"Come on Raph it's a classic!" Mikey pleaded

"There is no way I'm watching Charlie's Angels with you Mike."

"Wrestling, really you know that's fake right?"

"Is not! These guys are at the peak of physical fitness!"

"It's soo fake." Mikey teased.

"You take that back Shell for Brains!"

"Nope. We are watching Charlie's Angels."

The pair glared at each other for a moment, then they both scrambled out of the kitchen towards the TV, pushing and shoving each other out of the way in, leaving Donatello dosing softly alone in the kitchen.

Neither noticed he began to stir.

* * *

His head was pounding; the harsh lights only aggravated his eyes.

' _Where am I? UGH!"_ Even his own thoughts seemed to echo obnoxiously in his head. He gazed up trying to spot anyone, but to his dismay he was alone.

' _Okay, I'm going to have to figure this out on my own."_ He squinted against the harsh lights.

' _Alright I can figure this out, I'm sitting at a table, there's a sink, oven and that thing that goes ping, okay now what's that word, ugh I know this... Kitchen, yes Kitchen. Of course how did I not know that?'_

Okay so he knew where he was, but where was everybody else? He hissed, his head felt almost too heavy for his neck, sitting up as straight as he could he tired to peer over the counter tops.

' _Thank God the Lair is open plan.'_

He could barely see over the countertops, but could just about make out the entrance to the lair when a streak of blue appeared in his peripheral vision.

' _Blue, blue what's blue... AH Ha, Leo! Leo could help.'_

"L-" He tried, but his mouth simply won't make the sound. ' _Come on its only one syllable_ , _why can't say it?"_

"L-" panic began to set in as Leo stepped further and further away. He tried desperately but for the first time in his life words completely failed him. Spying a coffee mug to the right of his arm he wacked it as hard could sending it flying landing with a crash.

Leo stopped mid step and froze. For a horrifying minuet Donatello was sure he'd continue walking on, but a pair of blue eyes locked on his and for a moment neither of them seemed to breathe.

There was a thud as a bag slipped out of Leo's limp grasp.

"Don?" Leonardo whispered.

Almost stunned by the vulnerability in his oldest brother's voice he nodded mutely.

Before he could even blink his brother's arms were around him rocking him, Leo whispered his name over and over like a mantra.

That was how Raph and Mikey found them, their contest for the remote forgotten as no TV or movie could beat the scene in front of them.

"Raph?" Leo almost choked out.

"Yeah Leo?"

"What's with your face?"

"What do you mean what's with my face? This how it's always looked." grabbing a knife, he used it's blade as a mirror.

" **MIKEY!"**


End file.
